cecegames_godzillafandomcom-20200213-history
Species G-54b
Information Details Species G-54b, also known as the '''second Godzilla '''or simply just '''Godzilla, '''is both the second Godzilla and second Kaiju to appear in the Godzilla Vengeance universe. He stands just ten feet above the previous Godzilla, and maintains some new features. Origins Species G-54b first appeared in San Francisco in 2019, the year after the first Godzilla attacked New York on the opposite side of the United States. Since the new Godzilla has such a different appearance than the previous, it was theorized that the second Godzilla was an irradiated prehistoric reptile in the same genus, but not the same species as, the first Godzilla. Scientists proposed that he may have been an ancient crocodile, such as Deinosuchus or Sarcosuchus, but those were quickly denied, as his snout was too short to be a Sarcosuchus. Design The second Godzilla is drastically different from the first, who had a slimmer build. This Godzilla is bulkier, and more muscular, with pale-green skin like the 2002-2003 Godzilla, as opposed to the traditional black-gray used by his predecessor. His eyes are completely black with yellow pupils and no irises. His snout is more squarish than the first Godzilla, also possessing uneven rows of teeth, much like a crocodile. Overall, the design is very similar to the Vastatosaurus Rex from Peter Jackson's 2005 King Kong film, save the white-gray skin. Personality The second Godzilla maintains the same villainous personality as the previous, destroying buildings and stomping people seemingly on purpose. When fighting King Ghidorah, he realized that the three-headed dragon was more malevolent than himself, and sought to consume the Earth. This caused Godzilla to ignore the attacks of the human military forces, and attack King Ghidorah until he killed the dragon. However, after doing so, he took advantage of the human military having stopped attacking him, and destroyed the remaining military forces with two bursts of his atomic breath. History Strengths and Abilities Thermonuclear Heat Ray Like every other iteration before him, Godzilla possesses a heat ray that he can shoot from his mouth. It takes the form of a thin, blue beam, much like the 2017 anime Godzilla's atomic breath, only instead of being fired from the tip of his snout, it is fired traditionally from his mouth. When Godzilla fires his heat ray, his dorsal plates glow blue, and his mouth overfills with blue flames. The attack was given three different names over the course of the story; "Heat ray" by the military forces, "Thermonuclear Beam" by the Japanese and American scientists studying him, and "Atomic Breath" by the main characters. Electromagnetic Distribution The scientists in the story theorized that Godzilla's heat ray was powered by an electromagnetic organ positioned inside his body, located just below his dorsal plates on his spine. During his attack on Las Vegas, experimental jets designed for controlled turns in flight were used in a plan nicknamed the "Skywalker Strategy" after the tactics used by rebel pilots in Star Wars during the battle of Hoth. Four jets fired harpoons with cables attached at Godzilla's legs, and flew in circles around him, tangling his legs up in the cables with the hopes that he would fall over, after which ground forces would unload powerful force on his head, which they theorized would be enough to kill him. Godzilla attempted twice to shoot down the jets with his heat ray, but was unable to, as the jets moved too fast. He stopped moving, and his dorsal plates glowed blue as if he were going to fire his atomic breath, but instead, electric currents exceeding 1,000 volts were delivered down the cables and into the jets, causing them to explode.